An Additional Companion - A Different Route
by FyireShyields
Summary: AU - What if Legolas had been with Aragorn in Bree? What would have happened in the Prancing Pony? What about on Weathertop? Even when Glorfindel meets them on their way to Imladris/Rivendell?
1. Chapter 1

AU - What if Legolas had been with Aragorn in Bree? What would have happened in the Prancing Pony? What about on Weathertop? Even when Glorfindel meets them on their way to Rivendel?

—

Aragorn walks quietly across the hill and through the trees. The moon is full, and it is a beautiful night. Nothing makes a sound except for Aragorn's occasional footfall and a handful of birds and cicadas. He freezes however and glances up at one of the trees. "I know you're there. What have I done now to pull your attention, elf?" At the words a tall, lithe figure drops out of the tree. A melodic voice emanates from the figure. "Well Estel, if you would think to tell me what you are planning to do, then maybe I wouldn't stalk you." Aragorn grins before turning around and embracing the person. "It is good to see you, Legolas. Where has life led you, mellon nín?" Legolas pulls back slightly and meets Aragorn's eyes. "You avoid the question, Estel. But I have been on my way to Rivendell. A message from my father to Lord Elrond." Aragorn smiles. "And I am doing Gandalf a favor. Taking a party of hobbits to Rivendell. I'm heading to the Prancing Pony. Hopefully they and Gandalf will show up soon." Legolas nods then grins slyly. "Perhaps I could join you. Another set of senses never hurt anyone. Especially Elven senses." Aragorn raises an eyebrow toward the elf. Legolas shifts slightly. "Alright there was that one time. And the other few. But they were not our fault!" Aragorn grins and nods skeptically. "Mmhm, sure." The duo grin and begin walking.


	2. Chapter 2

Frodo walks into the Prancing Pony, followed closely by Sam, Merry, and Pippin. Frodo then walks up to the bar. "Excuse me?" The man turns around and faces Frodo. "Good evening little masters. What can I do for you? If you're looking for accommodation, we've got some nice, cosy, hobbit sized rooms available. Always proud to cater to the little folk, Mr err...?" Frodo frowns briefly and pauses. "Underhill. My name's Underhill." The man nods. "Underhill. Yes." Frodo shifts as the other hobbits rearrange themselves, then begins speaking again. "We're friends of Gandalf the Grey. Can you tell him we've arrived?" The man shifts thoughtfully. "Gandalf?" He furrows his brow quizzically. "Gandalf? Oh yes. I remember. Big grey beard, pointy hat." Frodo nods hopefully. "Not seen him for six months." Frodo turns around and looks at Sam, Merry, and Pippin in dismay. Sam meets Frodo's eyes nervously. "What do we do now?"

—

Pippin is sitting on a barstool by the bar, talking to a crowd of other customers and drinking his pint. Merry, Sam, and Frodo are sitting at their table quietly sipping their drinks. Merry stands up. "I think I'm going to go for a walk. Get some fresh air." Frodo nods absently and Merry leaves the Inn. A few minutes later, Sam shifts uncomfortably. "That fellow's done nothing but stare at you since we arrived! And the one with him has been watching us and the door rather closely!" He and Frodo turn and glance at a pair of hooded figures. Both have their faces hidden inside their hoods, and one of them is smoking a pipe. Frodo taps Mr. Barliman on the shoulder as he walks past. "Excuse me. Those men in the corner. Who are they?" Barliman turns to Frodo. "The one with a pipe, he's one of them Rangers. They're dangerous folk they are. Wandering in the wilds. What his right name is, I've never heard, but round here, he's known as Strider." Frodo nods and murmurs quietly. "Strider." Barliman turns back to Strider and the other man. "The other one, well he comes in with Strider on occasions. What or who he is, I've no clue. But surely anyone who follows a Ranger has nothing good about them." He nods finally and walks off.

—

Frodo watches as Strider and the other man lean closer and whisper between each other. A few moments later the second man raises himself out of his chair and walks out the door. As he walks by, dark blue-gray eyes glitter under his hood. Frodo blinks in surprise but the figure glides through the door before he can say anything. He then leans over to Sam, "The tall one just left. I hope he's not after Merry." Sam and Frodo meet their gazes before looking between Strider and the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Legolas leans over to whisper to Aragorn. "The Black Riders are coming. I am going to check on the hobbit outside." Aragorn frowns. "Beware 'Las. They are not to be trifled with. Beware the Morgul Blades." Legolas meets his eyes. "I will be fine, Estel. We have dealt with things worse than the Nine." Aragorn raises an eyebrow. "Well, perhaps not worse, but still very dangerous. I will be fine. The Great Spiders of Mirkwood were wonderful training." Aragorn glares at him. "Go now elf, before you would rather face a Black Rider." Legolas's eyes glitter with mirth before he nods and walks out the door. He glances at Frodo as he glides by, causing the young hobbit to start in surprise. He steps outside, immediately scanning for Merry. It doesn't take long for him to spot the hobbit, and he quickly hurries over. "What's your name, young hobbit? You're certainly a ways from home," he comments, purposely deepening his voice to sound more human. Merry turns and looks up at the hooded figure in shock. "I'm Meriadoc. Who're you?" Legolas chuckles softly before replying, "I'm no one of concern. However, you should probably head inside, and return to your friends. There's danger afoot." Merry peers closely at the disguised elf before warily heading back to the inn. Legolas smiles as the hobbit walks through the doors, waits a few minutes, then returns to the inn himself.

—

Frodo looks up in surprise as Merry sits back down at the table. "Why're you back so soon?" Merry turns to Frodo before answering, "Someone came outside and told me to come back in. He said that there was danger afoot and I should get back to my friends." Frodo looks at Sam in surprise. "What do you think Sam?" Sam frowns, "I'm not sure Mr. Frodo. It might've been him, it might've been someone else. I'm just not sure." Both hear the door open and turn toward it, seeing the hooded figure from before heading back to his companion, Strider. "I'm still not sure what to think of them Mr. Frodo." Frodo nods as he watches the figures watching them.

—

Legolas sits back down beside Aragorn. "The hobbit who went outside is named Meriadoc. He was curious, but willing to heed my warning. He doesn't know who I am, or that I'm an elf." Aragorn nods before commenting, "I think the other two are on to the fact that we're watching them. We should probably make our move before something happens." Legolas points to Pippin, who is speaking loudly at the bar. "I believe we're too late for that." Aragorn looks in that direction. "Baggins? Sure I know a Baggins. He's over there. Frodo Baggins," he points in Frodo's direction before continuing, "He's my second cousin once removed on his mothers side," by this point Frodo is moving toward Pippin in a panic. "And my third cousin twice removed on his father's side, if you follow me." Aragorn meets Legolas's eyes. "They've been made. Let's move."


	4. Chapter 4

Frodo gently tugs on Pippin's arm. "Pippin!" Pippin shoves him off clumsily and Frodo stumbles backward. "Shove off!" Frodo trips on a foot and hits the ground, the ring flying into the air, catching both Strider and his companion's eyes. He catches it on his finger and as it slips down, he disappears, shocking the entire inn. He looks around at a world of shadows before a fiery eye appears in his view and a malicious voice emanates from its direction. "You cannot hide! I see you! There is no life in the void. Only death!" Frodo quickly hurries backward under a table, and takes the ring off, shoving it in his pocket. The world returns to normal, causing him to sigh in relief, before he is grabbed by the shoulder, then pulled out from under and away from the table. "You draw far too much attention to yourself, Mr. Underhill!" Frodo quickly looks at the one holding his shoulder, and sees Strider, before they arrive in a room upstairs. "What do you want?" Strider looks at him as he replies, "A little more caution from you! That is no mere trinket you carry!" Frodo responds just as the door opens, and the second figure walks in followed closely by the other three hobbits, "I carry nothing." Strider scoffs, "Indeed," and walks around the room turning out the candles. "We can go without being seen if we wish. But to disappear entirely," Strider removes his hood. "That is a rare gift." Sam steps forward, "Who are you?" The second character steps out of the shadows, still hooded. "Are you frightened?" Frodo waits before responding, "Yes." Strider shakes his head as he replies, "Not nearly enough. We know what hunts you." Suddenly Sam bursts out, "Let us go! Or I'll have you Longshanks!" The hooded figure steps between him and Strider. "You have a stout heart little hobbit. But that will not save you." Strider shakes his head in dismay and agreement. "You can no longer wait for the wizard, Frodo. They're coming."

—

Legolas stares out the window as the Nazgul shriek in dismay over their being deceived. All four hobbits as well as Aragorn pop up from their rest in shocked surprise. "They're here, Estel. We need to go. Now." Aragorn nods his head and turns to the hobbits while Legolas begins gathering supplies. "We need to get moving. They've found the other room. Gather your things, we need to be gone in a few minutes." Frodo, Merry, and Pippin nod, but Sam watches Aragorn and Legolas closely, before getting to work. Aragorn walks over to Legolas who is peering out the window again. "What do you see Legolas?" The hooded elf turns to the ranger and speaks softly, "They'll believe we've moved on. But we'll need to be gone before they come back." Aragorn nods in understanding and glances back at the hobbits. "We should be ready to go. Are you sure you wish to stay with us? You can go on to Rivendell, you know." Legolas looks at Aragorn in surprise. "You should know by now, Estel," the elf starts, "that I don't change my mind after starting on a quest with you. That never ends well for either of us." Aragorn smiles and pats Legolas on the shoulder before walking back to the hobbits.

—

Frodo turns to Strider. "What are they?" Strider looks at him then glances back out the window at the retreating Ringwraiths. "They were once mortal men. Kings of men. But they were given rings of power by Sauron the deceiver. Blinded by greed they took them without question. One by one they fell to his darkness. Now they are slaves to his will." Frodo nods, intimidated, and Sam lays a supporting hand on his shoulder. Strider's companion turns from the window and walks toward the door. "Come on. We need to go." The hobbits quickly gather together and follow him, as Strider takes up the rear.


	5. Chapter 5

Merry pokes Frodo in the arm as they follow Strider and his companion. "How do we know we can trust this Strider fellow? We still don't know anything about his companion either." Strider sighs. "Shall we tell them?" His hooded friend nods and both turn back to the hobbits. The hooded figure steps forward and finally pulls off his hood, revealing long, flowing, partially braided, golden hair and glittering blue-gray eyes. More noticeable however are the man's pointed ears. Sam gasps in surprise, "You're an elf!" The elf nods and Strider chuckles. "That I am Master Gamgee. My name is Legolas of the Woodland Realm," the elf replies, his voice more melodic and flowing than before. Frodo notices this, "Why did your voice change?" Legolas smiles, "After several years of traveling with a human in human places, it seemed simpler to learn to sound more human, rather than to never speak or to stand out. And you should really tell them your own name, _Strider_." The name is stressed, and meant to sound unnatural. Strider smacks the elf, Legolas, in the shoulder before turning to the curious hobbits. "My true name is Aragorn. However, at this point, it would be wise to continue to refer to me as Strider. My name is not one that is wise to utter outside concealed places." The hobbits peer up at Aragorn curiously. "But why not Mr. Strider?" Legolas chuckles before answering for his companion. "Because Estel is not all he appears to be." Frodo turns to Legolas in curiosity, "Estel? Doesn't that mean hope?" Aragorn shakes his head, "It does. But that is also my common name amongst Elf-Kind. One of many names I have acquired over many years." Frodo nods slowly in understanding. Legolas turns back in the direction they were heading. "We should continue. The Nazgul will not be far behind. We must keep moving until nightfall." Pippin suddenly looks at the elf in surprise. "But what about breakfast?" Aragorn peers at the four nodding hobbits in confusion, "We've had breakfast." Pippin nods, "Yes, but what about second breakfast?" Legolas shakes his head and both he and Aragorn begin walking away. Merry turns to Pippin and says, "I don't think they know about _second_ breakfast." Pippin looks at Merry in a panic as Frodo and Sam continue on. "But what about elevensies? Or luncheon? Or afternoon tea? Or supper?" Merry shakes his head. "I don't think they know about those either Pip." Suddenly an apple flies through the air, and Merry catches it, while another hits Pippin in the face. Merry laughs and takes a bite of his apple as he walks off, leaving behind a stunned Pippin holding an apple and staring at the sky in confusion. A few moments later however, he takes off to catch up to the others.


End file.
